You Look So Good In Love
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Songfic. This is the story how Justin really feels about Heather after all this time she was with Alejandro, and how Justin would display his feelings for her after one shocking incident. Fluff from H/J included. Don't need an account to review.


**"You Look So Good In Love"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song. Mr. George Strait does.**

* * *

><p>It was a clear night, among the luxurious lights of Toronto, Canada.<p>

Somehow, it was a huge night for Heather, as his father was being honored as he now became a leader of a well-established country club. Her boyfriend Alejandro was so proud of her, and his best friend Justin was as well. This was the reason why both Justin and Alejandro lived closely to her. But she found out that Alejandro was a better svelte gentleman other than Justin, who was pretty much in love with himself almost. Both men mostly cared about Heather than everyone else in the world, but this night would soon change Justin's future himself forever.

This all happened when Heather was busy getting dressed to go to her father's company ball. When she came out of the dressing room, she was all decked out in a glittery black dress, which showed a lot of leg and cleavage. She was basically modeling for her boyfriend and most surprisingly, Justin.

"So, what do you think? I'm gonna knock 'em dead right?" Heather asked her boyfriens.

"You're gonna do fine. Your father should be proud of you for making you become a fine lady..." Alejandro said, making her heart flatter almost.

"Thanks..." Heather blushed as she then turned to Justin sitting on a couch far away. "...so Justin...how do I look."

Justin didn't notice as he was reading a Vogue magazine, but when he looked at Heather, Justin's jaw just dropped to the floor like a meteorite. Her display of hers easily put those Vogue models to shame.

"You look incredible..." Justin looked up at Heather as his compliment made Heather's heart secretly melt like lava.

"Thank you..." Heather blushed, as she then saw the private limousine pull up near her house. Alejandro and Justin had escorted Heather, out of her house and arm-to-arm-to-arm with each other.

As Justin looked at her once again, he couldn't believe the beautiful sight that was Heather itself. She had those beautiful almond-shaped black eyes of hers, that beautiful long, Crystal Gayle-like Black hair that ran down to her lower back, and those dreamy plump lips of hers that felt like sugar and chocolate when being kissed. Justin would just imagine kissing those lonely, beautiful lips of hers. He just had to.

_Oh how you sparkle, and oh how you shine._  
><em> That flush on your cheeks is more than the wine.<em>  
><em> And he must do something that I didn't do.<em>  
><em> Whatever he's doing, it looks good on you.<em>

As soon as they arrived_, _people we're shocked and surprised at Heather's appearance. They were shocked by her so much, that they had admired her like some kind of goddess. It was like she was some kind of rockstar, or some sort. Including the way she was escorted by two true gentleman dressed in black, Alejandro and Justin. No one would be crazy to pull this off. But mostly, she wanted to dance with Alejandro, because he was mostly in love with. Justin only appeared to just be a friend and nothing else. Besides, Justin loved being everywhere where Heather and her father was mostly attending, even when Alejandro wasn't around.

Somehow, Justin felt like something in his heart was missing. Something important other than himself for once._  
><em>

_ You look so good in love._  
><em> You want him, that's easy to see.<em>  
><em> You look so good in love.<em>  
><em> And I wish you still wanted me.<em>

A slow dance broke out as Heather accompanied Alejandro to the dance floor, which left Justin a little bit scorned inside.

"This is the best song ever..." Heather spoke gently to her boyfriend who was holding her tenderly. Justin didn't feel anything inside from this situation between her and Alejandro. The truth is, everytime he saw Heather with a man like Al, he just felt lonely inside. Justin would just imagine being with someone beautiful and somewhat alluring than Heather. Alas, he just couldn't stop thinking about her even if she was dancing with his best friend.

"Indeed...I have never seen stars so beautiful in your eyes before..." Alejandro spoke to her as he was making her whole face flush. Justin felt a little cringe inside his whole body. In secret, he knew that he was a little jealous of him. It was just eating him inside, even though Justin was still acting like his self-centered self.

_ He must have stolen some stars from the sky,_  
><em> And gave them to you to wear in your eyes.<em>  
><em> I had my chances, but I set you free.<em>  
><em> And now I wonder why I couldn't see.<em>

But somehow, Justin was happy for Heather, but...

...it wasn't a very good kind of happy. Because Justin wanted to be the one to dance with Heather. Why in all the cases did it have to be with Alejandro? Every time that he and Heather dated, Justin knew that there was a case of jealousy in his whole heart. He was always the person who lived right in front of Alejandro's shadow.

Meanwhile, throughout the whole dance...Alejandro was soon checking out an attractive hispanic woman in purple, pretty much right around Alejandro, Heather and Justin's age. It turned out to be Courtney, one of Heather's friends, in which Heather didn't even know she was attending.

Courtney then gave Alejandro a seductive wink. Those evil sexual eyes of hers. Alejandro's heart was begging to stay with Heather, but his whole entire mind wanted Courtney so bad. he just couldn't take it as Courtney motioned her finger to him as she went to the bathroom.

"Uh, mi amor...I have to go to the bathroom... Would you wait for me then?" Alejandro replied to her as he made a quick rush for the bathroom. Unfortunately, what Heather didn't know quite yet would shock her.

Heather was soon sitting down where Justin's seat (and Justin) was close to her.

"Wow...he sure found something interesting in you..." Justin spoke to her nicely, knowing that he would finally get his chance to talk to her alone. He knew that he would find it somewhere in his heart to confess his true feelings for the beautiful Asian woman he desperately yearned for.

"Yeah...he is so sweet. I'm glad I'm one of the lucky women on earth that would love to share my life a great guy like him." Heather responded as Justin countinued to smile on the outside, but he was feeling more lonely on the inside.

However, 5 minutes ended up taking more than a full hour. Heather was starting to feel the less worried about Alejandro every minute that passed by.

"I'm starting to worry about Alejandro now. He still hasn't come back from his little bathroom break." she replied with a defeated sigh.

Heather couldn't imagine what would really happened to him. He might have been sucked down the toilet or maybe just bad diarrhea. Or maybe just a little bit of heartburn. Whatever it was, Heather left to go find him.

Justin always loved the way of how she walked. It was like a runway supermodel coming to life out of a magazine. He let out one huge smile and a sigh on his face. He just couldn't get enough of seeing Heather's hair flow almost directly in the wind.

As Heather walked past the bathroom, her body stopped and walked a few steps back.

The sight just happened to be Alejandro, but as soon as he turned around...Heather was shocked like electricity itself. She couldn't believe it...

...the man who she truly loved, was kissing by all means...her best friend Courtney! The way of that disgusting tongue of his shoved deep inside Courtney's mouth like a filthy piece of fudge!

Heather's heart just sank so sadly, so grimly...that she rushed out of the back room crying because of this unfortunate moment.

_ You look so good in love._  
><em> You want him, that's easy to see.<em>  
><em> You look so good in love.<em>  
><em> And I wish you still wanted me.<em>

Justin started to feel so tired as he saw his conniving best friend walk out of the bathroom. Pretending that nothing ever happened to him, he decided to meet up with Justin_ by sitting a seat next to him._

"So get any kind of mamacita yet?" Alejandro spoke confident-like to Justin. Could Justin tell his soon to be ex-best friend that he really had feelings for his girl all along? He could never do that. Besides, Justin would feel guilty if he did yearn to be with a beautiful human being like Heather. But inside, that's how he hardly feel.

"No...I'm getting real worried about Heather. She hasn't come back yet. She was just trying to find you." he said to Alejandro, as a little nerve hit him inside.

"Really? Um...she must be going to the bathroom just to powder her face..." he spoke like that was the bad diarrhea in his stomach, but inside, he was really cringing inside. Could Justin know something he doesn't know about Alejandro and Courtney all along?

"I'm gonna go find her..." Justin told him as left his seat to go find Heather.

He looked all around the bathroom, the whole entire kitchen, and the whole back room, and suddenly...Heather was nowhere to be found. Justin was deep down starting to feel a little worse for his 'best friend' other than Alejandro.

But as Justin felt like he wanted to give up...he somehow heard a girl's voice, crying...

...It seemed to be outside of a balcony. With tears flowing in those eyes of hers. Justin recognized who those tears were inside...

"Heather? Is that you?" Justin responded as he looked at Heather with her head down crying.

"GO AWAY!" Heather screamed, not knowing who it actually is. Justin had decided to approach her even more closely in attempts that he would get Heather to look at him.

"Heather. It's me. Why are you crying all of a sudden?" he spoke to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Heather refused to answer.

"You know, Heather...if you have a problem...come talk to me about it...and I promise you...we'll find some way to get through this..." he spoke to her trying to comfort her.

Heather sniffed as he finally looked at Justin with tears dripping down her face. He felt so sorry for her looking at Heather like this. It was actually hurting his heart. For the first time, she actually felt so weak and so powerless...that she was too emotional to tell him the truth of what happened.

"Alejandro cheated on me...I don't know why...I always thought he was so kind and generous...but it really hurts me that he had to go kiss that bitch! [sniff] I don't even know who he is anymore...I feel like I lost him, Justin! And now that I lost him...I...I just feel so alone!" Heather cried out to Justin as he held her close to him. Hugging it out until Heather's tears and her emotions went away.

"Heather...don't say that...you're not alone..." Justin quietly said to her as he held her real tight against his chest. He was hoping that he would never let go of her. But then it just hit him...

...this was Justin's chance to let out his feelings and his heart to her unlike never before. He soon took his hands on Heather's chin, making her whole face mirror his.

_ Darling I've wasted a lot of years not seeing the real you,_  
><em> But tonight your beauty is shining through.<em>  
><em> And I never took the time to let you know,<em>  
><em> So before he takes you away please let me say.<em>

"Heather...I know you. You have a strong heart. You have a strong mind. What Alejandro did to you was unforgivable. The truth is...I will never forgive anyone who will try to hurt you inside of what you are..." Justin spoke to her like he was seeing a heart-broken kitten being unloved by its own family.

"What?" Heather responded to him, acting like he was so unsure.

"Heather, that guy is nothing but a jerk deep down...but that's why I was jealous of him all along because he was with you. And before you say anything...whenever I see you cry like this...it really hurts me. I don't wanna ever see you cry like this again. I would die without having to see your beautiful smile in front of me. Because when you smile...I do too. That's the reason I went with you, just to tell you about how I feel myself about you..." Justin spoke to her tenderly as the sparkle in his deep blue-eyes was telling her the whole truth.

"W-What do you mean?" Heather continued to cry as Justin soon let out four little words even she would never have expected from him.

"I love you, Heather...from the bottom of my heart. I love you because you're truly that beautiful to me...in my eyes...I love you because deep down...you look so good in love..." Justin responded as those breathless words of his touched Heather's system unlike never before.

_ You look so good in love._  
><em> You want him, that's easy to see.<em>  
><em> You look so good in love.<em>  
><em> And I wish you still wanted me.<em>

"Oh, Justin..." Heather responded as she cried those happy tears of joy. "...I love you too..."

And without any caution._._.both Justin and Heather had engaged in a sweet passionate kiss of the lips. His lips felt like a state of comfort, a state of protection, most of all, Justin's lips were a state of real, true love. That kiss made her forget all of the memories that she had with Alejandro, and Heather was looking to create those romantic memories with Justin all along.

Heather soon wrapped her whole entire arms around Justin's neck, deepening the kiss and sighing as "You Look So Good In Love" by George Strait played throughout the whole entire building. In their hearts, this felt like this should be their new song. Their song for their whole generation. The song that reminded Justin of how truly beautiful and passionate Heather was to him._  
><em>

In the most interesting twist of fate, Justin's wish had come true. Because deep down in his compassionate heart and in his eyes...

...Heather will always look so good in love forever...

* * *

><p><strong>What happened to Alejandro by the way after this story? Justin whooped his ass! But I figured I make it end with a happy ending for Heather. Oh, and Justin too.<strong>

**My heart just warmed up writing this and I hope everyone who isn't a fan will too. Read and review, please!**


End file.
